Mobile communication devices may be capable of downloading and installing mobile applications after initial purchase and activation. For example, a user of a mobile phone may download a streaming music application or a gaming application to his or her mobile phone via a wireless connection to the Internet. The user may pay for the right to download and install the mobile application. Alternatively, or in addition, the mobile application developer may obtain revenue indirectly from the installation of the mobile application on the user's mobile phone, for example through advertising revenue.
Internet protocol (IP) notifications may be sent to mobile phones that are unsolicited or untriggered by the mobile phones. An application on the mobile phone may be installed by an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) of the mobile phone that receives and processes IP notifications. The application may post the notifications or a concise summary or headline associated with the notifications to a notifications area of a user interface of the mobile phone. A user may look at the notifications, click or touch a notification summary of one of the notifications, and the application may then present more complete and fuller information related to the notification in a window of a display of the mobile phone. The fuller notification information may, in some cases, comprise a link or reference to other content that may be downloaded conveniently across the Internet to the mobile phone by touching or clicking on the link.